Tu peut toujours dire que je te détestes, moi je sais que je t'aime
by keep calm and love Hermione
Summary: Et si Hermione Granger aimait déjà notre Serpentard préféré ? La suite dans cette fiction. FIC FINIE !
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde! Il est vrai que je prend du retard avec "Opération séduction", même beaucoup de retard mais pour me faire pardonner: voici une petite OS.**

 **Tu peut toujours dire que je te détestes, moi je sais que je t'aime:**

 _-_ Bonjour Sang-de-Bourbe! Bien dormis ? _il_ lui cracha ses mots à la figure.

Elle tressaillit.

\- Alors on a mangé sa langue, Miss-je-sais-tout !

"Arrête."pensa-t-elle au plus profond de son être.

\- Allô ?! J'te cause là !

"Ne prononce plus un mot."

\- Oh je vois ! On a peur du grand Malefoy!

"Tais-toi."

\- Putain Granger, parle !

"Stop."

\- C'est ça! Continue de faire la dépressive, moi j'me casse !

Mal. Elle avait mal. Les mots qu'il avait prononcé la brisait. Depuis quelques mois, elle s'était rendu compte de quelque chose.

"Moi Hermione Granger, l'intello, Miss-je-sais-tout et la meilleure amie du balafré et de la belette, aimait la fouine, Drago Malefoy. Ça, St Potty et Weasmoche ne le savait pas. Le survivant était heureux avec mini-Weasley-sœur et tant mieux."

Drago passait son temps à la taquiner et l'insulter de tout les noms. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rappeler qu'elle le détestait...

"Si seulement il savait..."

 **Flashback**

\- Tiens, tiens ! Granger ! Tu viens me voir, moi, la personne que tu détestes le plus au monde ?!

\- Oh ! Tu rabaisses ton ennemi ?! Bravo Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu sais AU MOINS faire ça.

\- Seulement O, Miss-je-sais-tout ! Tu auras pu faire mieux..."

 **Fin du Flashback**

"La ferme." chuchota-t-elle avant de pousser un long soupir d'agacement.

\- Sale serpent! Pot de colle ! Emmerdeur ! Fouteur de merde ! Désagréable mais...séduisant jeune homme ! Je te détestes !

Elle avait fini par devenir folle. Folle ? Oui, folle de _lui_.

\- Et c'est reparti pour une journée de merde à se faire gueuler dessus et ridiculiser... ARGH ! Si ça continue comme ça, tu vas crever ma pauvre Hermione...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoO**

Hermione regardait son assiette. Pudding. Miam ! Mais malgrès ça, elle n'avait pas faim. La lionne ne pensait à rien. Sauf à une exception près, elle pensait à _lui._ Elle ne pouvait pas faire le vide, impossible de le chasser de son esprit. Il prend beaucoup de place ce blondinet !Elle entortillait une mèche de ses cheveux bruns autour de son petit doigt quand elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Lentement, elle leva les yeux pour apercevoir à qui ce mystérieux regard appartenait. Son regard noisette en rencontra un différent. Tandis que le sien était chaud, celui-là était froid. Glacial même. Le sien tendre et fondant était tâche face à l'autre, dur et acier. Elle ne put se détacher de cette emprise pour voir le propriétaire de ses deux magnifiques pupilles. Hermione essaya donc de deviner. Les indices dont elle disposait étaient les suivants: c'était un regard froid, voire même glacial, dur et acier. Ça y est, elle avait deviné. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en repassant à son observateur qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Embarrassée et gênée, elle rougit. Pourquoi il la regardait au juste, cet imbécile ? Une main passa devant son visage.

\- Youhou Hermione t'es avec nous ?! fit la rouquine.

-Oh. Euh...oui bien sûr...répondit-elle encore subjugué par Drago.

-Tu vas bien ?! T'es toute rouge !

\- Je vais très bien Gin'. Je t'inssure. J'ai juste... chaud!

\- Chaud ?! Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie!

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Voyons 'Mione ! Il fait 2 degrés ! Tu es vraiment malade ma parole...

\- Mais...

\- Mais rien du tout ! Hermione Granger vous êtes priée de me suivre. Allez on y va !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoO**

Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle fourrée ? Comment cette pièce pouvait être aussi blanche ? Sérieusement ! Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était allongée dans ce lit de l'infirmerie. Sa meilleure amie l'avait traînée jusqu'ici et elle ne pouvait pas en sortir. Hermione avait du avaler deux ou trois potions dont une "sommeil sans rêves" et maintenant devait rester assise à ne rien faire !

Tout ce qu'elle donnerait pour pouvoir être dans la bibliothèque en train de lire ses livres chéris. Ou avec Malefoy même si elle savait qu'il ne l'aimerai jamais... Un sang pur et une Sang-de-Bourbe, c'était juste IMPOSSIBLE ! Snif ! Pauvre Hermione ! Tant pis, elle devrait se contenter de finir vieille fille ... Non ! Foi de Granger, Drago succombera à son charme !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoO**

\- Putain Pansy ! Lâche moi ! Tu fais chier ! Va trouver quelqu'un d'autre à coller ! Drago était exaspéré. Pansy était de la vraie glue ! Une sangsue cte fille ! Même au lit elle trouvait le moyen d'être conne, celle-là!

\- Drago regarde ! s'écria Blaise. Elle a mis la barre haute la ptite Sang-de-Bourbe ! Jte parie demain, elle est dans mon lit !

Sans un mot, le prince des serpents se leva. Il n'avait pas vu une jeune fille qu'il percuta. Ils tombèrent.

\- Bordel de merde ! Tu peux pas regarder où mettre les pie... Drago releva la tête et se retrouva en face de la jeune fille qui était dos à lui. Elle était surement nouvelle, il n'avait jamais vu de si belle beauté dans Poudlard ! La jeune fille revêtissait sa robe de sorcier sauf qu'elle avait du l'ensorceler. En effet, le vêtement était bien plus moulant et dévoilant les formes que d'habitude. Il avait un dos nu, ce qui rendait la jeune fille très sexy. Sa robe était plus courte que la normale et ses cheveux bruns et bouclés étaient réunis en un chignon. Certaines mèches se laissaient tomber en cascade sur ses épaules. La mystérieuse jeune fille se releva gracieusement et déambula jusqu'à ce que Drago la rattrape. Elle portait une belle paire de talons mais n'avait aucun problème pour marcher.

\- Salut chérie, commença-t-il. Tu veux que je fasse le guide du château pour toi, beauté. Il se colla à elle. Mon lit n'attend plus que toi.

Il avait dit tout cela d'une voix sensuelle. Il se décomposa à la découverte du visage de cette jeune fille.

\- Granger...

\- Excuse moi Malefoy ! J'ai mal entendu ? Tu viens de draguer une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Et en plus tu ne penses qu'à mettre tes conquêtes dans ton lit !

Elle chercha quelque chose dans son sac en bandoulière. Elle lui donna un livre intitulé "La drague pour les nuls de A à Z".

\- Peut-être que ça arrangera ton cas. Sur ce, salut Malefoy !

\- Attend Granger. T'as fait quoi à ta robe ? Oh je sais ! C'est Saint Potty qui te l'as demandé !

\- Mione ! Pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça ?! s'écria le survivant.

\- Bon, repris Drago. Si c'est pas lui c'est la belette.

\- T'es magnifique, Mione ! dit le roux. Mais ...pourquoi ?

\- Je dirais plutôt, "Pour qui" ?!

\- Toi on t'a pas sonné, la fouine ! lancèrent les deux Gryffondors.

Ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur le blond. Drago n'hésita pas et fit de même.

\- Endolor...

\- Ni pense même pas, RONALD WEASLEY !

\- Mais Mione...

\- Ce que vous pouvez être puéril !

La jolie lionne sortit de la Grande Salle sous les sifflements de garçons de maisons différentes. Elle tourna au premier couloir et s'adossa contre un mur avant de souffler.

\- L'effet recherché est atteint, chuchota-t-elle à elle même. On peut dire même bien atteint ! Oh Drago, tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'aurais aimé répondre "oui" à ta visite du château, mon beau prince !

 _ **A suivre...**_

 **Alors ? Au départ je voulais juste faire une petite OS pour vous faire patienter mais je pense faire plusieurs chapitres ! J'espère que ça vous à plus !**

 **Gros gros bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Le deuxième chapitre est là ! J'ai trouvé l'inspiration un soir, devant un spectacle de _BARTABAS._ Je ne vous en dis pas plus, de peur que vous deviniez mon centre d'inspiration. Bonne lecture ! **

**Tu peut toujours dire que je te détestes, moi je sais que je t'aime:**

Les semaines passèrent. Drago avait cessé d'insulter Hermione mais lui rappelait toujours leur "soit-disante" haine commune. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas partagée, car lui même avait appris à désirer la lionne. Cependant, il ne savait pas qu'elle l'aimait.

La garde-robe d'Hermione avait été renouvelé: mini-shorts, robes sexy, débardeurs transparents, lingeries coquines, jupes trop courtes selon le règlement,... Malgrès ça, elle restait quand même Miss-je-sais-tout, mais Miss-je-sais-tout-sexy. Plusieurs élevés lui avait déjà demande de sortir avec elle, en vain. Elle ne sortirai qu'avec celui qu'elle aimait réellement. Encore, faudrait-il qu'il lui demande.

De son côté, Drago était fiancé à Astoria Grengass, une jolie fille mais trop sérieuse à son goût.

\- Mes chers élèves, commença le vieux fou. Pour les fêtes de Noël, nous allons assister à un spectacle moldu présenté par...

"Moldu ?! Il délire le vieux ! Remarque, au moins y'en a une qui est contente. Mais bon, Hermione c'est pas le centre de monde !"

\- ...vous passerez cette journée avec votre binôme, qui vous sera désigné lundi même. Sur ce, bon week-end !

Tous les élèves affichèrent une mine triste. Tous sauf une, comme l'avait prédit le Serpentard, Hermione était surexcitée.

\- Aujourd'hui, on est le 23, demain le 24 et lundi le 25. ON SAURA NOS BINÔMES LE JOUR MÊME ! MAIS C'EST TROP LONG DEUX JOURS !

\- Ronald Weasley, moins fort !

\- Mais 'Mione...je suis juste surpris !

\- TAIS-TOI !

Exaspérée, elle sortit de la Grande Salle.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoO**

Elle regardait le tableau d'affichage des binômes. Harry était avec Luna. Ron avec Padma Patil. Et elle avec, pour son plus grand désespoir un Serpentard **(NDA: on se demande bien qui !)**. Il n'était autre que... _Théodore Nott_ **(NDA:** **Niark ! Niark ! Je vous ai bien eu, c'est pas Drago ! Que je suis sadique ! C'est bon j'me tais...).** Un certain Drago Malefoy était avec Pansy Parkinson. Malheureusement pour la jolie lionne.

Elle avait revêti un jean, un pull décolté gris clair et des bottes en cuir marron. Hermione s'arma d'un blouson chaud et d'une écharpe rouge et or avant de dévaler les escaliers. Elle courut pour ne pas arriver en retard au rendez-vous que Théodore et elle avaient fixés. Il l'attendait devant la porte de la grande salle aux côtés de Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle et Drago.

\- Salut Hermione ! lui lança-t-il. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit le baise main devant les yeux écarquillés de ses amis.

\- Salut Théo ! Je peux t'appeler "Théo" ? Cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non ma belle. Aucun problème !

\- Cool !

\- On y va ?

\- Oui, je suis prête !

Il s'adressa à ses amis.

\- Salut les gars ! On se revoit peut être à Londres.

\- Je te signale que je suis là Théo ! déclara Pansy.

\- Oh toi, la ramène pas !

\- Dragouchinet ! Regarde comment il me parle Blaise !

\- Ta gueule Pansy. Tu fais mal aux oreilles.

Et elle partit se lamenter dans un coin en attendant de partir en sortie avec son "Dragouchinet".

\- Elle est vraiment pitoyable cte fille.

\- Blaise, Non. Tais toi. Fais pas chier comme elle, si tu vois ce que je veut dire.

\- Ça va Dray'. C'était une blague.

\- Hum hum. Hermione se racla la gorge.

\- Quoi ? dis amèrement Drago.

\- Non rien. A part le fait que vous êtes deux gros malpolis. Vous pourriez au moins dire au revoir à votre ami.

\- Si tu veux, Miss-rabat-joie.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Zabini.

\- Au revoir les deux gros malpolis. A jamais !

\- C'est ça ! firent Blaise et Drago en coeur.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le Poudlard-Express. Les binômes arrivèrent donc sur la voie 9 3/4. Avant de se disperser dans tout Londres, Dumbuldore leur réexpliqua quelques règles à suivre tout au long de la journée.

\- Donc les enfants, vous n'allez pas au Chemin-de-Traverse, vous ne vous servez en aucun cas de magie, d'ailleurs vos baguettes seront ramassées par vos directeurs de maisons. N'oubliez pas, le spectacle est à 16h. Vous avez donc 6h devant vous. Sur ce, bonne journée à la manière moldue!

Théodore donna un coup de coude à Drago.

\- Tu vois, dit-il, c'est à ça que ça sert d'être avec une née moldue.

\- Oui peut être. Mais passer la journée avec Granger, c'est bien pire que de se coltiner Pansy en pleine crise de nerfs.

\- Mouais. Elle est plutôt sympa, je trouve 'Mione.

\- On en reparlera ce soir. Tu me diras si "'Mione" est toujours sympa.

\- On y va Théo ! Je suis surexcitée ! Dépêche toi ! s'écria Hermione.

\- J'arrive ! Il s'adressa à Drago. Bonne chance avec le bouledogue ! En parlant du loup ! Bye!

Sous le conseil de Théo, ils s'enfuirent en courant pour ne pas avoir à supporter Pansy.

\- Dragouch...

\- LA FERME PANSY !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait déjà une heure que les binômes étaient partis en exploration dans Londres. Hermione, faisait une excellente guide, se rappelant de son enfance avec ses parents dans cette jolie ville.

\- Hermione ?

\- Oui Théo.

\- Je peux te parler ?

\- Bien sûr !

Il paraissait tout gêné et la lionne compris donc qu'elle devait se montrer compréhensive pour son nouvel ami.

\- Tu sais ...enfin non justement tu sais pas. En fait ...eh bien ...j'avais envie, aujourd'hui de passer ma journée avec...Pansy.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Elle parassait ouverte et sérieuse.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

\- Va la voir.

\- Mais...et toi ?

\- Oh ! Je finirais de visiter toute seule ce n'est pas un problème. Mais est-ce qu'elle le sait ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Alors, va la voir et dis le lui !

\- Mais elle est avec Drago !

\- On s'en fou de lui, ce gros malpoli ! IL FAIT JUSTE CHIER LE MONDE !

Elle reprit son calme.

\- Pour une fois dans sa vie de fils à papa, il va pas se la ramener.

\- Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Toi aussi, va le voir ! dit-il avant de s'enfuir en courant à la recherche de sa bien-aimée.

Hermione ressemblait à une tomate bien mûre. Comment avait-il fait pour se rendre compte qu'elle aimait Drago ? Cela se voyait tant que ça ?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoO**

Hermione était assise sur un banc, en face d'un lac dans un parc de Londres. Elle poussa un long soupir, s'ennuyant fermement. Voilà déjà 15 minutes que Théo était partit trouver Pansy. Elle connaissait la ville et n'avait donc pas continué la visite. Elle admirait la nature et plus précisément la famille de canards qui barbotait dans la mare. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête et dont elle rêvait tout le temps. Traduction : **_DRAGO MALEFOY._**

\- Salut boulle-de-poil !

\- Zab...Zabini ?!

\- Content que tu connaisse mon nom de famille, Granger. Ah oui, pour boulle-de-poil, pardon mais avec tes cheveux...volumineux, on va dire que c'est venu tout seul.

Elle éclata d'un rire pur.

\- Zabini ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Je vais mourir de rire ! T'as bien vu mes cheveux ?! Volumineux, je suis pas sûre. Je dirais plutôt indomptables, horribles, gras, sec, affreux, moches,...enfin bref. Tu es le seul Serpentard à ne pas critiquer mes cheveux. Franchement, chapeau Blaise.

\- Granger, t'es au courant que t'es complètement folle. Je te préviendrai pas deux fois, ne me rappelle plus jamais Blaise. J'ai pas envie qu'on croit que je suis ami avec une tarée ! T'imagines, Blaise-le-séduisant-et-le-magnifique-Serpentard-ami-avec-la-Miss-je-sais-tout-qui-de-plus-est-complètement-tarée !

\- Oh ça va ! Blaise-choupinounoooooouuuuuuuuu !

\- Au secours ! Ah moi ! Une folle me poursuit en courant !

Et ils tombèrent tout deux dans un fou rire sincère.

\- Sérieusement, Granger, je te pensais plus coincée.

\- Merci du compliment, Zabini.

Elle lui sourit à pleines dents. Au moins elle ne s'ennuyait plus !

\- Il faut que j'y aille ! Vincent et Grégory risquent de se rendre compte que je les ai laissés en plan dans la boulangerie. Faut dire que ces deux idiots ne s'arrêtaient plus de manger des gâteaux. Et toi, Théo t'as abandonné ?

\- Non il est partit trouver... quelqu'un.

\- Bye ! A bientôt j'espère !

\- Salut !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoO**

\- Tiens tiens ! Granger !

Pitié Merlin ! Ne pouvait-elle pas être tranquille cinq minutes ! Pas qu'elle ne voulait voir personne mais lui, sûrement pas.

\- Malefoy.

\- C'est quoi une grange ?

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule !?

\- Non, je voulais juste savoir où tu étais née.

\- Abruti !

Il afficha son sourire en coin avant de s'assoir à ses côtés.

\- Dis, Granger. Tu t'es fais larguée par Nott ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle avait deux solutions. Soit dire la vérité à ce crétin de première classe ou trouver une excuse valable pour qu'il fiche la paix au monde.

\- Euh. ...en fait...

\- Arrête.

\- De quoi ?

\- De te mordiller la lèvre.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? Ô grand Malefoy.

\- Content que tu reconnaisse ma supériorité. Et sauf si tu veux que je te saute dessus dans moins de cinq secondes.

\- Pervers !

\- Tentatrice !

\- Granger ?

\- Merlin que tu peux être casse bonbons ! Quoi encore ?

\- Tu le fais exprès.

\- De me mordre la lèvre ?

Il hocha la tête en signe de toute réponse.

\- Oui ! Tu crois quoi ! Je veux que tu me sautes dessus pour que j'ai l'honneur et la fierté de te foutre une bonne baffe en plein dans ta face.

\- Charmant Granger !

\- Ben alors ? Tu me sautes pas dessus ?

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je le fasse ? Parce que en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire "Quidditch", je nous aurais fait transplaner dans une chambre d'hôtel et crois moi, je suis plutôt habile pour déshabiller les gens.

\- Pervers !

\- Merci du compliment. Mais dis moi, tu n'as plus d'arguments ? Ça fait deux fois que tu me traites de pervers et je commence à me lasser de tes répliques à la noix.

\- LA FERME ! TU FAIS CHIER ON PEUT RIEN DIRE AVEC TOI !

\- Tu viens ?

\- Où ça ? répliqua-t-elle froidement.

\- Visiter Londres avec toi. J'ai abandonné Pansy. Franchement c'est chiant à la longue d'aller de magasin en magasin pour la voir essayer trente mille fringues.

 **FlashBack:**

\- Dragouchinooooouuuuuu ! Elle me va bien celle-la ? Elle est plus courte que la bleue mais plus sexy. Je prend laquelle mon amour ?

\- Pansy Parkinson. Pour la énième fois, dans toutes les robes que tu as essayé, essaye et essayera, tu ressembles à un sac à patates. Maintenant tu veux bien m'excuser mais j'en ai ma claque de toi.

Il s'en alla, laissant une Pansy en pleurs dans le magasin de vêtements le plus chic de tout Londres. Il passa la porte, non sans se faire draguer par les vendeuses, et marcha sous la neige fraîche. Il se dirigea vers un parc du vieux quartier jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive la lionne assise sur un banc, le regard vide.

 **Fin du FlashBack:**

\- Allô la terre ?! Ici Hermione Jean Granger. Répondez Drago Malefoy.

\- Allô la lune ? Ici Drago Lucius Malefoy. Répondez Hermione Granger.

\- Bon on y va ou tu te perds dans tes pensées.

Sans le laisser répondre elle se leva et se dirigea machinalement vers la sortie du parc.

\- Alors on visite quoi, dit Drago. On va de musée en musée, Miss-je-sais-tout.

\- Perdu ! On va aller voir le London Bridge, Big Ben, London Eye, la couronne de la reine, Buckingham Palace et une attraction qui va bien te plaire: The Donjon of London.

\- C'est quoi The denjoun of Londoen ?

\- THE DONJON OF LONDON et tu verras quand on y sera.

\- Gnagnagna !

\- On serait retourné en enfance, Malefoy.

\- Dit celle qui est vierge à 18 ans.

Exaspérée, elle s'éloigna. Elle en avait ras le bol de ce petit con. Malheureusement pour elle, Drago parvint à la rattraper et lui saisissa le bras avant de la retourner. Il la colla à lui et rapprocha leurs visage. Il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser. Le mot "vierge" qu'il avait lui même inconsciemment dit l'avait excité et il ne pouvait résister une seconde de plus à la moue boudeuse de la jolie lionne. Il lui saisit les hanches. Leurs lèvres étaient maintenant à quelques millimètres. Voulant se laisser aller, il franchi la limite que le séparait de la Gryffondor. Hermione, d'abord choquée ne fit rien puis répondit au baiser. La pression exercée sur les lèvres étaient déstabilisante. Drago quémanda l'accès à la bouche de la jeune femme qui ne se fit pas prier. Merlin qu'il embrassait bien ! Leurs langues enchaînèrent un ballet sensuel.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoO**

 **Bientôt finit ! Plus qu'un chapitre (visite de Londres). D'ailleurs par rapport au spectacle de BARTABAS, il faut attendre la fin du chapitre suivant.**

 **Bisous et bonnes vacances !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le dernier chapitre ! Finalement j'ai rayé de la liste l'idée que j'avais eu par rapport à un spectacle que j'avais vu. J'avais plus trop envie... donc voilà la suite et fin ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Tu peux toujours dire que je te détestes, moi je sais que je t'aime:**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Exaspérée, elle s'éloigna. Elle en avait ras le bol de ce petit con. Malheureusement pour elle, Drago parvint à la rattraper et lui saisit le bras avant de la retourner. Il la colla à lui et rapprocha leurs visage. Il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser. Le mot "vierge" qu'il avait lui même inconsciemment dit l'avait excité et il ne pouvait résister une seconde de plus à la moue boudeuse de la jolie lionne. Il lui saisit les hanches. Leurs lèvres étaient maintenant à quelques millimètres. Voulant se laisser aller, il franchi la limite que le séparait de la Gryffondor. Hermione, d'abord choquée ne fit rien puis répondit au baiser. La pression exercée sur les lèvres étaient déstabilisante. Drago quémanda l'accès à la bouche de la jeune femme qui ne se fit pas prier. Merlin qu'il embrassait bien ! Leurs langues enchaînèrent un ballet sensuel._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sauf que tout ça s'est arrêté au moment où Drago avait attrapé le bras d'Hermione. Certes, ils avaient mutuellement envie de s'embrasser mais aucuns des deux n'osa. Comme quoi, le cerveau d'Hermione Granger fantasme un peu trop.

\- Je t'écoute, Malefoy.

\- Désolé je suis qu'un sombre crétin...

\- Merci mais ça je le savais.

Il lui lança un regard noir si bien que sur le moment, elle le gifla.

\- Aïe ! Non mais t'es malade Granger !

\- Abruti ! Retourne voir Parkinson !

\- Sûrement pas !

\- Démerde-toi alors !

Sur-ce, elle s'en alla vers sa première destination, le London Bridge ainsi que la couronne de la reine. Silencieux et ne voulant pas rester seul, il la suivit.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Malefoy ! Arrête de me suivre !

\- Non.

\- Très bien, petit merdeux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Visiter Londres avec toi.

\- Avec...moi ?

Merlin ! Enlevez ce sourire béat de la bouche d'Hermione Granger et la teinte rosée qu'avaient pris ses joues.

\- Bordel ! T'es bouchée Granger ?!

Prise d'un élan de folie, la Gryffondor le sera dans ses bras. Allez savoir pourquoi... Ils aimèrent cette étreinte à un tel point qu'ils restèrent comme ça une bonne dizaine de minutes. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Hermione lui sourit avant de lui prendre la main et de le tirer dans tout le Londres moldu. Hermione se moqua de lui toute l'après midi pour "avoir-été-dégouté-des-techniques-de-tortures-moldus" dans The Donjon of London. Il ne fut point impressionné devant le luxe que reflétait Buckingham Palace. Ils finirent donc par aller voir Big Ben. Et là, le drame se produit. Hermione vit la grande roue et s'en prévenir, demanda l'impossible à Drago.

\- Drago ? On peux faire un tour ?

\- Un tour de quoi Hermione ? Un tour de la ville ? Si tu veux.

\- Non, un tour de grande roue.

Bordel de merde ! La tentative de faire semblant de n'avoir pas compris a échouée.

\- S'il te plaît Drago...

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il t...hum...

Voici comment faire taire Hermione Granger. L'embrasser.

\- Non, Granger. Jamais je ne monterai dans ce machin-bidule-truc moldue. JAMAIS, articula-t-il. Tu m'entends ? Jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Jam...hum...

Je vous laisse deviner comment Hermione a fait taire Drago.

\- Fais comme tu veux, _mon_ _cœur_. Moi j'y vais !

\- Attends, _mon amour_! Tu ne comptes pas y aller toute seule, tout de même ?

\- Bien sûr que non, _mon ange_. Tu vas venir avec moi ! Quelle question !

\- Hermione...dit-il d'un ton désespéré.

\- Drago...reprit-elle sur le même ton.

Il jura. Par Salazar! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante !

\- Oui, souffla-t-il.

\- Merciiiiiii ! Je t'adore ! Merci, Drago ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

\- De rien, grogna-t-il.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Drago ?

\- Quoi encore, Hermione ?

\- J'ai peur...

Il leva un sourcil avant de... NON ! NE ME DITES PAS QU'ELLE A LE VERTIGE CETTE GARCE ! Allez Drago ! Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as le vertige ! PUTAIN HERMIONE ! JE SUIS PAS MONTÉ DANS CE TRUC ALORS QUE MADAME A LE VERTIGE ?!

Hermione éclata en sanglots. Bien sûr qu'elle avait le vertige ! Non mais quelle conne elle faisait ! Comment elle avait pu oublier ça ? Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls dans la cabine, tout le monde aurait regardé Drago de travers pour avoir dit "moldu". Hermione pleurait parce qu'elle avait le vertige, elle avait eu la trouille quand Drago lui avait gueulé dessus et parce qu'elle savait bien qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. Non mais quelle conne ! Les larmes redoublèrent.

En voyant Hermione pleurer de tout son corps, Drago s'était d'abord senti mal à l'aise puis, l'avait prise dans ses bras. La jeune femme s'accrocha a sa chemise et se calma sous les caresses de Drago. Il faisait des cercles dans son dos avec son pouce et qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ça !

\- Hum...Drago...continue...

Il esquissa son sourire en coin et se dégagea d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. N'y tenant plus, il l'embrassa. Hermione approfondit le baiser pour la plus grande joie de Drago. About de souffles, ils s'arrêtèrent.

\- Hermione, il faut que je te dises que je...

\- Tu ?

\- Je suis tomber amoureux de toi, Hermione. Je t'aime...

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, _mon cœur_.

Elle lui tira la langue et ils se rembrassèrent tout en contemplant la magnifique vu sur Londres. Merci Dumbledore pour cette sortie !

 _ **FIN !**_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **C'est fini ! Alors ? Avis ?**

 **Bisous**

 **Keep calm and love Hermione**


End file.
